Hidden Memories
by ShianeCollins
Summary: What's a girl to do when she meets someone as odd as her and then find out that they're Sailor Senshi? What if they weren't originally from the Milky Way, but another, smaller solar system? What if they've had past lives since the time of the Silver Mille
1. Default Chapter

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own SM, but everyone else I do.

**Hidden Memories**

**Prologue**

About Year 982: Silver Millennium: The Moon Kingdom: The Moon Palace

"Come on Tacria, we'll miss Princess Serenity's dance if we don't hurry!" a sixteen year old princess exclaimed. She grabbed the other's hand and pulled her towards the door of the room they were sharing. Her light green formal gown swished as she pulled her friend towards the door. Her deep green eyes were excited for the upcoming event. She may not have particularly liked dresses, but she loved dancing and made an exception.

"Hold on Sacra. We must wait for Silea and Harke to join us so we all can venture to the ballroom together." Princess Tacria Skystar said, stopping in her steps and also succeeding in getting Princess Sacra Greenlife to also stop. With her free hand she held a handful of her own formal gown and kept it from dragging too much on the ground. She loved the black dress with silver eight point stars all over it. She took her hand back to check one last time in the floor length mirror standing beside the vanity. Her excitement-filled unique silver eyes stared back at her as she smiled. She reached up to her long black hair where it was bound up in a mass of curls and braids. She patted her hair lightly to make sure it wouldn't fall out of its creation. She lowered her hand as her hand also traveled lower and settled on the center of her forehead where a silver eight point star shone. It was the symbol of her family and she bore it with pride.

Sacra looked at the other sixteen year old and sighed. "Of course, my lady." She bowed her head with a semi-teasing tone.

Tacria rolled her eyes at her friend and looked towards the door as she heard the sound of dresses swishing. Their other two friends, Princess Harke Darkoblivion and Princess Silea Lightraye, were curiously looking at the two inside the room.

"Are you ready?" the taller of the two asked.

"Yes Silea. We are ready." Tacria promptly replied.

The four princesses walked out of the guestroom and quickly made their way to the elegant ballroom. They stared in awe as they were greeted by beautiful music and lots of people.

"Look!" Silea pointed over at the far end of the room, "There's Princess Serenity now! We weren't late!"

They turned to where Silea had pointed. Coming down a grand staircase, a young woman about sixteen years of age seemed to glide as she ventured down. Her pure white formal gown trailed to the floor, but there was also a second layer on top that ended about a foot from the floor. The short sleeves were puffed just at her shoulders with four pieces of lace dangling in little points. Even though she was short, her white heels made her 5'1 (she was 4'11). Her silky incredibly long blonde hair was up in her odangos. Her bangs fanned out around her crescent moon symbol on her forehead and her blue eyes trailed around the room, though not really seeing anyone there. She was preoccupied for some reason.

The four girls watched as someone stopped the princess before she stepped off the staircase. A man in a tuxedo and a white mask that hid his eyes held her hand and she smiled at him. She seemed to know him. Then he led her to the dance floor and began dancing with her.

"Who's that!" Tacria exclaimed, glancing at her friends.

They all shook their heads. "I've never seen him before. Do you think he's from one of the other planet kingdoms?" Harke asked.

"Actually, that could be Prince Endymion from Earth." Sacra said as she still stared at the dancing couple.

"How romantic," Silea sighed. The other three just looked at her.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! UNDER ATTACK!" two cats, one black and the other white, ran through the ballroom screaming. "We need everyone who can help fight!"

Panic erupted as explosions were heard and felt. Vibrations ran through the ground, knocking some people over.

"What do we do?" Tacria cried out to her three friends. "Princess Serenity's no where in sight!"

"We have to help! We are the senshi of our families! It's our sworn duty to protect!" Harke said firmly.

"Right," the others nodded their heads. Their own panic was gone replaced by determination. In flashes of silver, green, black and yellow-orange lights their beautiful gowns disappeared and melted into sailor fukus.

Enemy soldiers stormed the ballroom as the four protectors readied their own attacks.

Just as the soldiers noticed the senshi, they all heard,

"The pretty twit and her prince are gone. And the snake survives." A terrible voice rang out. It was a female's voice, but kind of hard to tell, she had such a horrible sounding voice.

"Does she mean…?" Silea asked, a frightened look on her sweet face. She clutched at Harke's arm. The soldiers went unnoticed to the four girls, but to the soldiers, the girls did not.

One very strong energy blast took out Harke and Silea before any of them could react and counter it.

"HARKE!" Tacria screamed, tears streaming down her face in rivers,. Sacra screamed at the same time, "SILEA!"

But Sacra pulled at the smaller girl, while she kept an alert eye on the enemies. They were powering up for another attack. But Sacra would not be in the line of fire, nor would Tacria. She pulled her friend with her and started for the nearest door, clear across the room.

"Come on Tacria! I need to protect you! You are the only one out of us who can use the Takarrie Crystal to help the queen! Can't you hear Princess Serenity's court? They're fighting! We _must_ help!" Sacra pulled her friend with her. Through greatly saddened, she still held her warrior's spirit.

Tacria sniffled and nodded, for she too could hear the attacks of other Sailor Senshi

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" "Mars Fire Ignite!" "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" But just after those four attacks, the four senshi were yelling and screaming.

They were being countered. Then there was silence.

Tacria stopped short, making Sacra jerk back.

"They're dead Sacra, they're dead. How can we be of any help?" Tacria was crying again.

Sacra looked down at her and then around the room. It lay in half ruins, people lying dead buried beneath columns that once stood proud and beautiful. Walls were blown away and only pieces where they once stood told that a wall once had been there. Draperies and tapestries were tattered and torn. What was once an elegant ballroom now stood in ruins, never to be danced in again. Those who were still living were screaming, running, or trying to fight. Enemies streamed in, destroying even more of the once magnificently beautiful palace. A couple of them noticed the girls dressed in the sailor fukus, but they did nothing more than glance in their direction and then turn away. Sacra stared at the far end of the room the two bodies of their fallen companions, unshed tears in her deep green eyes.

Two soldiers from the enemy silently crept into the room, unknowing to the senshi.

A black energy blast came hurling itself at the senshi. Tacria saw from the corner of her eye that it was aimed at Sacra. She only had a second, but that's all she needed to throw herself in front of her friend.

The blast hit her full force, knocking the girls down. Sacra was shocked. Shocked out of her mind at what just occurred. She looked down into her friend's face. Tacria was sprawled against the taller senshi, tears of pain, physical and emotional, streaming down her face in rivers. She knew she was dying with only seconds longer to live.

"Tacria…" Sacra whispered. She smoothed a strand of hair from the girl's face.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't bear…it…" she whispered so faintly. Her beautiful silver eyes were closed as she struggled to speak, "if I had…to see…you die…too…"

"Tacria! It was my _duty_ to protect you! It was _my_ duty!" Sacra sobbed, cradling her dying friend.

"I'm sorry," were Tacria's last words. She let go of her final breath and sank into blackness.

"Tacria!" Sacra screamed. She held her friend against her as she cried heart-wrenching tears.

"Come on girlie! You are the only one left. Why don't you stand up to give us a more sufficient target?" an enemy said, an evil look on his face.

Sacra looked up, determination replacing her sadness in her eyes. If she had to die she would not go down alone. She already lost her most cherished of friends, and the palace and the Moon Princess were both gone; she had nothing else left to lose. She gently moved her friend's body to lay on the floor and rose. Gathering power, she held up her hands, palms facing out, fingers up straight and yelled with all her might,

"NAKLAI FINAL ATTACK!"

All of her energy drained from her body in one massive green energy blast that disintegrated the soldiers instantly who had killed Tacria. The blast continued and obliterated even more of the enemy and whomever stood in its path. But Sacra's lifeless body fell to the ground beside Tacria.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!" rang through the once peaceful kingdom.

Within minutes filled with great power, the enemy was vanquished and the universe was safe once more, but at the price of a kingdom and its people.

The Imperium Silver Crystal, in which defeated the enemy, released the spirits encased inside.

Tacria, Sacra, Harke and Silea were also released near their bodies. They were conscious enough to know they were dead and curious at what was happening.

"Your sacrifices were not made in vain," a female voice, musical, but depressed said out to the four.

"Who are you?" Harke asked.

"I am who made it right. You are safe once more. You will all be sent to Earth and be reborn. But you four will play an important part in the far future. So though you _will_ be sent to the future, you will not be in the same as the others." The voice said.

"How come?" Sacra asked.

"You won't be needed until much later. You will be sent to a future and as time passes, you will be reincarnated each time you die. This cycle for you four will continue until you meet my darling daughter Serenity once again." The voice explained.

The four exchanged glances. "So we will know each other? Will we still become Sailor Senshi?" they asked together.

"Yes. Now you must move on," the voice finalized.

Just as the four were encased in glowing bubbles of light, they all realized to whom the voice belongedQueen Serenity.

The children of the Silver Millennium were sent to a distant future on Earth. New identities to obtain, new lives to live and cherish and new hopes for peace to look forward to.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own SM or the idea of SM, but I own the Takarrie Warriors, the two Guardians and anyone else not in SM.

Chapter 1 

**Present Day: October 10, 2001: United States of America: Texas: Round Rock: the home of the Kisiel family, as little as it was**

"Tokahari! You're going to be late for school if you don't get going!" her father yelled before he walked out of the front door.

"Bye." Tokahari yelled back from her bedroom. She heard her father get into his car and then drive off. She was glad her father was going to work a bit earlier than usual, it gave her more time to herself while she was still at home.

Tokahari Kisiel rolled her eyes as she turned her gaze back to the mirror before her. Her beautiful and unique silver eyes stared back at her as she pulled a thin braid across her forehead to cover an eight point silver star. She didn't know why she had it or even what it meant, but it was pretty to look at. She held the braid over the star and with the other hand pinned it in place. Then she took the rest of her waist length long black hair and braided it into a single braid. Tossing it back over her shoulder she slipped into a pair of hemp sandals that added two inches to her 5'2 height. She smoothed down her blue jean skirt and then checked to see that her blue tank top didn't wrinkle or scrunch up as she tucked it in. She looked up once more into her mirror, seeing her lightly tanned skin and her thinness and smiled.

If she had a boyfriend, a lot of people would be jealous; she was very pretty. But most people at school didn't even talk to her because she looked different. Not that they ever saw the star, but her eyes labeled her as someone to avoid. It hurt Tokahari, but she was used to it. After 14 years of people saying you were weird or special, you tend to learn to ignore them. But it still hurt and she didn't really have friends. She had a couple, but not a whole lot. But all in all, she was naturally quiet and went on her way.

Bending she grabbed her backpack and purse and walked out of the room. Reaching out to shut off the light as she crossed the threshold. She went downstairs and set her stuff on the floor beside the front door and headed towards the kitchen. The clock on the wall next to the refrigerator read 8:15. She would have to hurry to get to school if she still intended to walk. Normally she rode the bus, but lately walking appealed to her. Fall had always been her favorite time of year, particularly October. Halloween was her absolute favorite day. Also because her birthday was the day after.

Ten minutes later Tokahari locked the front door and began her walk to her high school. It was a breezy morning with a little chill, bit not chilly enough to make the 14-year-old to slip on a sweater that she carried in her backpack.

But just as she was turning a corner two blocks from the school and within sight of the building, a group of high school students, all a couple of years older than her, walked up to her. Tokahari paid no mind to the sneering teenagers and continued walking. But one of the boys, muscular and touch, grabbed her arm hard enough to bruise.

"Aw!" she gasped with surprised pain as she was roughly jerked back.

"Where do you think _you're_ going girlie?" he sneered.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed. Her normally soft musical voice rose a few pitches.

"Why should we?" one countered.

Tokahari was jerked off her feet and flung to the ground a few feet away. Her purse flew off her arm and landed beside her. She felt bruises forming where she fell, and knew she had scrapes because they were stinging and a few had a little blood dribbling down. She huddled where she sat and slightly lifted her head to stare at them. She tried not to cry, but tears welled up in her eyes and a couple rolled down her cheeks.

"Stop crying you wimp!" one girl said, punctuating with a slap across Tokahari's face. Then the girl backed away and stood again with her friends. They continued jeering at Tokahari and were standing around her, towering her and intimidating her.

All of a sudden a voice, female, rang out behind the tormenting teenagers.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

A different teenager came up behind them and stood her ground, legs apart and braced.

"Well look you showed up." One tormentor sneered. The others looked at the newcomer and most of them also had evil smiles on their faces.

"Well if it isn't Sihane Birt. Have you come here for some reason?" the one who had slapped Tokahari sneered.

"Why should I tell you? You don't hold any kind of power over me." the newcomer, Sihane Birt, retorted placing her hands on her hips and glaring.

"Ooh. We're _so_ scared." One said, faking shudders of fright. He burst out laughing afterwards.

"Leave this girl alone. She has never done anything. Get out of here before something happens." Sihane said, her voice cold and dangerous, and full of threatening promises.

"Is that a threat?" the eldest boy looked instantly serious. His sneer was gone, replaced by a firm look that said he _would_ retaliate.

"Yes, it is." Sihane replied. She gave them her full glaring stare and didn't flinch.

One of the smaller built boys charged at her, his fist closing in for a punch. But Sihane took one step to the right, her own fist clenching. She launched her fist into the boy's stomach when he reached her and then swiftly moved away from him for two of the others were coming straight for her. The first one she had punched sank to the ground breathless, and seemed to not want to continue fighting the girl. But all the others wanted a piece of her now and she intended to give it to them.

Using a variety of kicks and punches, at least two of the group had a bloody nose. The others all sported black eyes and a collection of bruises to show for their fight. And the entire group was breathless.

Sihane on the other hand only had a couple of bruises, but she too was a little breathless. But she was the victor of the fight and proud of it.

"If you _ever_ come near her again, I swear you will get more than black eyes and bloody noses." Sihane threatened, regaining her breath. "She is under _my_ protection now and don't you forget it." she added.

They all nodded and with some supporting others, left as quickly as their tired bodies could go.

Tokahari had remained where she had fallen and kept a sharp eye on the fight. She had never had anyone come to her rescue before. She was relieved, but she still did not rise from the ground. She was also still hurting from the fall and still shocked that someone beat up the high school gang of bullies. Nobody would ever believe it.

Sihane calmed and walked over to the victim of the bullies. She knelt down beside the girl and looked over her for the injuries.

"Are you okay?" Sihane asked with a gentleness that further shocked Tokahari. One minute this girl was an ass-kickin' protector and the next she was a gentle, caring nursemaid.

"I'm fine for the most part." Tokahari replied, lifting her gaze to meet Sihane's.

When Sihane caught sight of the girl's eyes she made a tiny involuntary gasp, but remained where she was.

Tokahari also got a good sight of her rescuer.

Sihane had waist length, rich brown hair, that sported red highlights and made Tokahari think of autumn. It was a beautiful shade of brown and she also had bangs that dripped just above her eyes and to compliment her hair, Sihane had deep emerald green eyes. She was tan and even kneeling down her legs were long. Evident from her ability to fight, she was well muscled but it wasn't as if she was from things like weight lifting, she was just naturally nicely muscled for a sixteen-year-old.

"Thank you for saving me." Tokahari said, lowering her gaze.

"It's no problem. I'm tired of them picking on people." Sihane replied, picking up one of the smaller girl's hands and examining it. Then her hands seemed to glow green. Tokahari stared, her eyes wide, at the older girl's hands around her own. The glow continued as Tokahari's scratches and bruises dissipated and healed before her eyes. Sihane moved one still-glowing hand over the girl's legs and the injuries there healed too. When they were all healed, the evidence of her tormentors was as if it were never there. Tokahari took her hand back and looked it over herself.

"How'd you do that?" she asked, turning her gaze up to Sihane.

Sihane looked the tiniest embarrassed.

"It's a gift of mine. I've always been able to do it." She replied simply.

"Oh, well thank you." Tokahari replied, giving a small smile.

Sihane returned the smile and said, "I know they said it, but just in case, I'm Sihane Birt."

"I'm Tokahari Kisiel." The smaller girl replied.

The school bell rang, signaling that class was starting.

The two girls looked up at the sound.

"I'm late!" Tokahari exclaimed while she grabbed her purse and rose. Sihane followed her, but at a more sedate pace. She watched as the girl adjusted her backpack, slip her purse onto her shoulder and then look up at the school, determined.

"So you're still thinking about going to school after what just happened?" Sihane asked, her arms crossing behind her head.

"Of course." Tokahari replied firmly, turning her head to once again look at the taller girl.

"Well, the bullies will wonder what happened to your injuries. They _know_ you got hurt and they'll ask about it. They will probably spread rumors about it." Sihane said matter-of-factly.

"Who would believe them? How can they prove it?" she retorted.

Sihane carefully studied the girl, took her arms down and let them hook into the belt loops on her jeans. She took a deep breath and then said,

"When they actually go to school people will know they were in a fight. I will go up there and people will know _I_ was the one who fought them. But the entire school knows I fight to protect those who are picked on by other bullies. So what's left to this equation?" she looked Tokahari directly in the eyes.

Tokahari looked away and then quietly said, "The victim."

"Yeah. If the victim suddenly appears completely healed when they had just within the hour got beat on, people will definitely start talking. They'll think you're a freak or worse." Sihane said.

Tokahari shot her head up, "Has this happened to you? Is that how you know what would happen?" she asked, her voice soft.

Sihane bowed her head, "Yes. _Now_ so you see why you shouldn't go to school today?" she countered looking back at her.

"Yes. But what will I tell my father when he gets home?" Tokahari replied.

Sihane shrugged and replied, "Tell him you got sick or that you suddenly didn't feel well."

Tokahari thought about it and nodded, "I think it'll work. But what am I going to do all day?" she asked.

Sihane smiled then. "We could window shop." She suggested.

Tokahari smiled back. "I'd actually like that. Could we stop at my house first so I can drop off my school stuff?"

"Sure," Sihane replied.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own SM, but everyone else (which is most of the people) I do.

**Chapter 2**

They were walking side by side down main street two hours later. They had already stopped by a small boutique and played dress up with trying on clothes. Tokahari found herself liking Sihane even more as they spent time together. She had first thought Sihane was just a touch girl with no sensitive side what so ever. But Sihane disproved that theory. She was tough when she had to be, though most of the time. But she was also just a girl who loved shopping as much as any other teenaged girl.

"Tokahari, there's a pet shop across the street." Sihane said.

"Where?" Tokahari exclaimed, looking around.

"There," Sihane pointed across the street and slightly to the right, "It's next to the candy store."

Tokahari found it and her eyes lit up. "Let's go. I've always wanted a cat. I wonder if they have any cute ones." She said.

"Okay." Sihane replied. As they looked to cross and started quickly walking, Sihane asked, "Do you mind it if I call you Toka?" she looked down at the girl, "You're whole name can be a mouthful."

Tokahari glanced up and replied, "Sure. I don't mind at all."

They stepped up onto the sidewalk in front of the pet shop and walked up to it. There were animals in the window so they went to look at those first.

"Aw, how cute!" Toka squealed when she saw a litter of kittens playing with some string. She bent over to look more closely and touched the window glass. A couple of the kittens saw her and abandoned their plaything to go up to the window. One pawed at the glass and Toka knew that one was meowing.

Sihane watched her with a smile on her face and said, "Let's go in now. I'm sure there'll be more."

Toka looked up from the little felines and straightened up. She nodded and followed her new friend into the shop.

The two were surrounded by cages and people and the sounds of all the animals there. Sihane found the cat area and guided Toka over to them. Toka's eyes lit up in delight as she caught sight on the cages of cats.

"How do you choose just one?" Toka asked.

Sihane shrugged. "Are you wanting to get one today?" she asked. She tucked her hands into her back pockets and smirked at her newfound friend.

Toka looked up at her and nodded, "Might as well. If my dad asks about it I can say I went after school." She replied.

"Would that lie work?" Sihane inquired.

"Yes. He usually doesn't get home till about 5:30 to 6." Toka replied.

Sihane gave a little laugh, causing Toka to look at her curiously. Sihane shook her head and said, "I hope I'm not being a bad influence on you."

Toka blinked and smiled. "I wouldn't think so. I mean, you aren't a _bad_ influence." She replied.

Sihane groaned, rolling her eyes. But she ended up smiling. "Come on, let's find a fuzzie feline for you." She took Toka's arm and directed her to look at the various cats.

All of the cages were large enough for two cats to live in comfortably. And as Toka and Sihane looked at each of them they found that one cage only held one cat. Toka softly called out to the cat.

"Hey kitty kitty kitty."

The cat's ears twitched and turned its head to the girl. It blinked deep green eyes at her and yawned. The cat rose and stretched also giving Toka and Sihane a good sight on what the cat looked like. It was a short hair with a long tail. It was black and white, though its face was mainly white with just one black splotch on the right side of the face. This was the one she wanted, Toka decided. She told Sihane so and the older girl went to find a clerk.

The clerk came back quickly with Sihane and took one look at the cage, instantly looking worried.

"Are you _sure_ this is the one?" she asked Tokahari.

"Yes." The girl replied. "Why?"

"Well, this cat," she pointed, "is always trying to run away. After three times we put him by himself." She replied, glancing at the staring cat.

Toka looked back at the feline and then at the clerk. "Ma'am, I'm sure I'll have no problem. I've always had a way with cats." She said stubbornly. This was the one she wanted and this was the one she'll get.

"Okay. Will you need a carrier?" she asked, back to her business tone.

"Yes please." Toka replied sweetly.

"Okay will you please wait right here? I'll be right back." The clerk asked.

"Of course." The girls replied.

Thirty minutes later Toka and Sihane were walking out of the pet shop. Toka carried her cat carrier with her new cat huddling in the back of it. Sihane walked beside the girl, thumbs hooked into her front belt loops.

"So what are you going to name him?" Sihane asked.

"I don't know yet. I can't think on an empty stomach. Could we go get some lunch now?" Toka replied with a small sheepish smile.

Sihane laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was already past twelve. Let's go find some food." She said after glancing at her watch.

Still carrying the cat carrier Toka grinned and together they found a McDonalds nearby. They sat out on a patio after ordering and set the carrier on the bench beside them. Toka went and got their food when their number was called and hurried back to where she was sitting.

A couple of bites into her cheeseburger Sihane swallowed and pointed out, "I think he's hungry." She nodded at the cat.

Toka finished chewing a french fry and turned her head to her new pet. The cat had moved to the front of the cage and was sniffing the air. Toka swallowed and asked, "Should I give him something?"

Sihane took another fry and popped it into her mouth. "You could try a little piece of bun. He may eat it." She suggested.

Toka tore a piece off of her own cheeseburger and pushed it through the wires of the carrier door. The two of them watched as the feline backed up a step and lower his head to sniff at the food. Then he quickly ate it. When he finished he looked back up at his new master and let out a meow.

The two girls giggled. "He's hungry." Toka said, tearing off more of her bun. She popped it into the carrier and her cat ate those too. When he finished he sat back and started grooming.

Sihane finished her food a couple of minutes later though Toka took a little longer.

An hour after they ate lunch, they were walking down Main Street again.

"You know, maybe we should head to some place where we can get some things for your cat and then head back to your place." Sihane suggested randomly.

"Yeah, I should probably do that if I want to feed him." Toka looked down at the carrier in Sihane's hand. Sihane had insisted to carry him to let Toka rest.

The cat chose at that moment to let out a piercing scream that cats can make.

Fortunately Sihane didn't drop the carrier, but she set it down on the ground hard.

"What happened? What caused him to do that!" Toka exclaimed, kneeling beside the carrier. She cautiously peered into the carrier and found her cat backed all the way up, his ears back and his fur standing up on ends. She looked up at Sihane, "Something's wrong." Then Toka jerked her head around. She was feeling something weird in the air, but couldn't explain it.

"What is it Toka?" Sihane asked, an instant serious look on her face. Her body was tensing up, like it did when she fought, but she couldn't explain her body.

"I don't know, but I can…feel…something strange happening. I don't know how to explain." Toka replied uncertain on what word to use.

"Let me outta here!" came a male voice. "Let me out!"

Toka and Sihane jerked their heads around, searching for the voice. But nobody was near them. Except for the cat in the carrier.

"You don't think…?" Toka eyed the carrier while asking Sihane.

Sihane sank down beside Toka, her eyes on the carrier. The cat was the one who had spoken and he was pawing at the door.

A roar rang over the girls' silence and without another moment of hesitation, Tokahari slid back the door catch and watched as the door swung open.

The cat was a blur of black and white as it shot out of the carrier. Toka fell back, now siting on the pavement, her eyes wide staring at the cat. But he came back to stand in front of the girls and looked up at them with intelligence in his eyes.

"I have finally found you." He said.

Toka's and Sihane's jaws dropped at the same time.

"Who…What is going on? How can you talk!" Toka sputtered. She shook her head hard to side to side and stopped short when the braid concealing her mark came unpinned and slid down her face.

Sihane's eyes went from the cat to Toka's forehead. She gasped and then looked back at the cat. But before anything else could be said, another roar was heard and this time it was louder, which meant whatever was making it was getting closer.

Toka looked scared now and Sihane was more than just edgy now. Toka tucked her braid behind one ear, fully revealing her star for the first time in public since she was a child.

"My name is Marx and I have been searching for you," the cat said, then turned his gaze to Sihane, "And you. The time has come to activate the Sailor Senshi once again."

"Sailor Senshi? What does that mean?" Sihane asked, a suspicious tone in her voice. She knew she wasn't crazy, but a talking cat took the cake for an overactive imagination.

The cat flipped in the air and a compact and a miniature wand appeared with a swirl of glitter, like magic for lack of a better phrase. The compact was black with a silver eight point star spread across the front, just like the star on Tokahari's forehead. But the little wand was about six inches long, the colors green and silver. The body of it was silver with green marble and the top was an ornate symbol mounted to the body. The symbol consisted of a circle with an x in it and it was also green.

"What are those?" Toka pointed at the objects.

"Your locket and henshin pen." Marx, the cat, replied. He sat on his haunches and cocked his head to the side watching the two girls as they stared at the objects.

"Look, I understand why one of these is mine, but I don't understand the other one." Toka said, her fright fading as a frown crossed her face.

Marx pointedly looked up at Sihane, who stared back at him blankly. She blinked at him ad then aid, "How is it that you know us? How are you able to talk? And what does all of this mean?" she asked, her arms crossing over her chest.

Marx sighed. He concentrated and before their eyes, a silver eight point star appeared on the cat's own forehead. Tokahari gasped.

"I am and was long ago a magical guardian of the Sailor Senshi of the Takarrie Solar System. But long ago an evil force destroyed everyone. But a single warrior-queen sacrificed herself to banish the evil and have everybody be reborn in the distant future. I was also sent to the future to still act as a guardian and reactivate the legendary Sailor Senshi, protectors of the Galaxy. You two are the first to be found, but you will not be alone." Marx explained.

The two teens were rendered speechless and could only blink for the next few seconds.

"What a pretty story. But can you prove it?" Sihane retorted, her green eyes narrowing as the feline turned his head toward her. She looked a little surprised when he nodded, but remained silent.

Marx turned back to Toka and nodded at the locket. "Raise the locket high above your head in both hands and say Starkellis Takarrie Crystal Power." He instructed.

Toka reached out and carefully lifted the black and silver locket, held it in both hand as she rose from the ground. As she was told she raised it just above her head and said, "Starkellis Takarrie Crystal Power."

In a brilliant flash of white light that came from the locket itself, Toka's own star glowed silver. Her whole body was engulfed in the light and a few seconds later the light faded and one look at Toka made Sihane's jaw drop for the second time within ten minutes.

Toka's clothes were gone replaced with a type of feminine sailor suit. Toka's silver eyes blinked and she took in what exactly she was wearing. The main body suit was white, but with a silver skirt that ended about mid-thigh and had eight point stars outlined in black all over the skirt. Above the skirt there was a line border going down into a v that was also black. The locket was nestled between her breasts and in the center of a large silver bow. There was a flap that started from the bow in the front and went back into the actual flap that was also black with a silver border. The sleeves were silver sheer and went down into a point a few inches down her arm. A large silver bow rested at the back of her skirt that matched the one at her chest, minus the locket. There were long white gloves on her arms that ended about two inches from her elbows and the openings were edged in black.

Toka felt her neck carefully, the gloves hindering her touch, and found a choker on her neck.

"It's black with a silver eight point star." Sihane managed to say.

Being told that, Toka moved up to the earrings dangling from her ears. They too were eight point stars. Her hand then went to her forehead and found a metal tiara resting there. It came down into a point, the point resting over her mark.

"That's darkened silver, also with a silver eight point star." Marx said this time.

Still speechless Toka lowered her hands to her sides as her eyes traveled down to her shoes. They were two-inch heels that laced up a little above her ankles. They felt like hemp, but the color silver to match the rest of her outfit. Also, her waist length black hair was loose and out of the braids they had been plaited it.

Finishing her inspection she looked back at Marx, questioning.

"You are Sailor Starkellis, Senshi of Memory and Keeper of Stars." Marx said.

Then the two of them turned to Sihane.

Sihane sighed, reached up to her forehead and rubbed at the skin under her bangs. As she rubbed at it, a green symbol began to show through the makeup that had been applied. When she finished she lowered her hand. The symbol on her forehead was a circle with an x in it. It was green and matched the symbol exactly like the one on the henshin pen.

"Raise it high and say Naklai Star Planet Power." Marx nodded at the pen.

Toka managed to say, "I never thought that anyone else could be marked like me. I always thought I was the only one."

Sihane gave a smile to the girl. "Well, we know now that our symbols mean something." She replied as she scooped up the pen and stood. She raised it and said, "Naklai Star Planet Power."

Her symbol glowed green as the pen flashed green light and engulfed Sihane. When the light faded Sihane stood in her own unique sailor outfit.

The dark silver tiara on her forehead sported her green symbol and came down in a point over it. Her emerald green eyes blinked as the light faded and Toka saw green earrings in her friend's ears. The choker around her neck was light blue with the green symbol in the center. The flap down her back was green with a border of light blue that tucked into the light blue bow in her chest. The locket nestled in the bow was star-shaped and green. Like Toka's, Sihane's main body suit was white, though hers had a green line border that formed a v in the front. The skirt was light blue but had green vines spread all over the material. The skirt also ended mid thigh. Sihane, unlike Toka, wore boots. The tops were just a couple of inches below her knees. On the top, there was a band of white and on the front, Sihane's symbol. But the boots themselves were green and had a one and a half inch heel. Her own white gloves also ended just before reaching her elbows and had a green band. And lastly the large bow in the back was light blue.

Sihane turned this way and that to look at herself and then looked up at Marx expectantly.

"You are Sailor Naklai, Senshi of Life." The cat said.

"So what do we do now?" Sailor Naklai asked.

"You do what you were meant to do. Fight evil and do justice." Marx replied.

Sailor Starkellis looked skeptic, but nodded.

"So something evil was roaring a minute ago?" she asked.

"Yes, now let's go." Marx said as he started running in the direction the roars had been coming from.

The two girls immediately followed, still not sure how they were going to fight as they were. Well, Starkellis was wondering about that, though Naklai knew she would have enough movement space in what she was wearing. The clothes wouldn't hinder her at all.

They ran down the street and turned a corner where the new Sailor Senshi stopped short.

The monster was at least seven feet tall, heavyset and with bright blue fur. His head was square shaped and his mouth was full of sharp pointy teeth. In one monstrous hand it held a limp young woman. She seemed to have passed out but the girls couldn't be for sure on that. The monster roared, causing a couple running from him to become paralyzed where they were. He made a grab at them.

Marx's fur stood up on ends once more as he growled, "Help them! Use your powers!" he ended with a loud hiss.

Sihane braced herself and yelled out, "Hey you! You big ugly furface!"

The monster paused in mid-reach and turned his big face towards the girls.

"Yeah you, you big ugly furball!" Naklai yelled.

ROAR! The big monster aimed it at the girls, but Marx ran in front of them, receiving the paralyzing spell.

"Uh oh. He wants us now!" Starkellis said, frightened. "What do we do?" she cried, frantically looking from monster, to Marx, and then to Naklai. She didn't know what she could do.

"Concentrate…let it come to you…and you…will know…" Marx managed. His body was immobile but he still managed to talk with a little difficulty.

Starkellis stood still, closed her eyes and opened her mind. A minute into the silence of her mind, words were being whispered to her. She listened to them and opened her eyes. She knew what to do now.

"Keep him distracted. I'm going to try something." She said to Naklai.

"Okay, but I don't know how much longer it'll keep him from attacking directly." Naklai replied, keeping her eyes still locked on their enemy.

Starkellis held her arms up to shoulder level palms turned up.

"Starkellis…" she started as white light flared in her palms. It grew brighter and when it was becoming intense, Starkellis turned her hands in facing each other and brought them together, but not yet touching, "…Blinding Light…" She clasped her hands together and brought them towards her chest a few inches. "…Flash!" She pushed out her hands as she opened them and a brilliant stream of white light shot out at the monster. It lasted for about a minute before dimming.

Naklai stood back as she watched the power play and when it finished glanced over at Starkellis. Questions danced across her face but they remained unasked.

"I think he's blinded by the power." Starkellis answered the question she knew that so much wanted to be asked.

"How do you know?" Naklai asked.

"Just a feeling." Starkellis replied, "What now? Do we kill him?"

"No…" Marx suddenly said. The two girls sharply turned to him. "He's not purely monster."

"So, he's human?" Naklai asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Yes." Marx replied. The spell keeping him immobile was fading so he was regaining movement and could now talk without difficulty. He looked up at Starkellis and nodded to her. "Concentrate harder and you will know."

Starkellis looked to Naklai, "I think I'm the one with the power to take care of the monster. Just make sure he doesn't try to attack." She said.

Naklai glanced at the monster, "I don't think he _can_ do anything. He's still blind." She replied.

Starkellis nodded and closed her eyes once again. This time she knew she went deeper into herself for the noises she heard a minute ago were now dimmed to almost nothing. The eyes of her inner self opened and blinked. Standing in front of her was an image of herself!

But the image wore a floor length black gown with the prints of silver eight-point stars. The black sleeves had a single eight-point star on the point that ended down her arm. Her black tresses were bound up in a mass of curls and braids and the mark on her forehead was revealed with pride.

"In your heart you remember everything and everything in your heart means something." The image of her said in a soft musical voice, much like her own.

"Who are you?" Tokahari asked. She was still in her sailor fuku.

"I am you, and you were once me." The image replied.

Tokahari was greatly confused. "Are you saying that I'm a reincarnation of you?" she asked, trying to puzzle her thoughts out.

The image nodded.

"May I know your name?" Tokahari asked.

"Certainly. I am Princess Tacria Skystar of Starkellis in the Takarrie System."

"Why have you come to me? What exactly do I need to do to help the human-changed-monster?" Tokahari asked.

"I always appear to the new Sailor Starkellis. In every lifetime _I_ have guided the new reincarnation of myself at the very beginning. It is the time of great need." Tacria replied.

Tokahari sputtered. She couldn't believe that she had multiple past lives. It was unthinkable. But she accepted it. It was just the natural thing to do.

"Okay, I understand. What do I need to do to help this human?" Tokahari asked again.

"You need the Bow of Light. Call it forth and you will know how to use it." Tacria said.

"How do I get it?" the new senshi asked, cocking her head to the side.

Tacria concentrated and all of a sudden a bow appeared in her hands. The wooden part was white and the grip was silver. There was a bowstring strung and ready to be fired. Tacria held the weapon delicately in her hands.

"Just call it forth and you will know how to use it," Tacria said as her image began to fade.

Tokahari threw out an arm trying to stop the image from going. "Don't go!" she cried. She was loosing the one chance to find out all about her symbol and what it really meant to be a Sailor Senshi.

"In your heart you remember everything and everything in your heart means something to you. I will never be far, I am always near." Tacria whispered as she disappeared.

Tokahari opened her physical eyes and found the monster was regaining his sight. Fortunately the two Sailor Senshi were the only ones left in the area.

"Well? You zoned out for like five minutes!" Naklai called out. She was closer to the monster than Starkellis just in case he decided to start attacking.

"I can turn him back into a human." Starkellis replied. Briefly closing her eyes she let the magic come to her once more. Words were being whispered once again and Starkellis whispered, "Bow of Light I call thee forth."

The bow she had just previously seen appeared in a flash of white light before her. She reached out with both hands and took the magical weapon hanging in midair. The light that shone around it dimmed a little, but now she glowed with power. Whispered words continued, but this time they were a different phrase.

Holding the bow in her left hand straight up, she moved her right as if to draw back an arrow. Eight point stars of white light flew all around her body as she took an archer's stance.

"Starkellis…" she drew back her right hand as the lights streaming around her concentrated in her hand and formed an arrow of pure light, though the arrowhead was shaped into an eight-point star. Starkellis fully drew back the arrow made of pure magic, "…Soul Release!" she whispered as she fired.

The arrow changed, forming a very large silvery-white eight-point star as it flew towards the monster. It went through the furry blue creature and as it fully passed through him, the star broke into thousands of little light specks. The magic engulfed the monster and as it faded a human boy stood where their enemy once stood.

The spell holding Marx immobile totally disappeared and he shuddered. Back in control of his body he sat on his haunches looking up at Starkellis.

Starkellis and Naklai were still staring at the boy who had once been bigger and furrier. The boy looked about fourteen or so, but he fell to the ground unconscious.

Starkellis looked away and down at her cat. "Will he be alright?" she asked.

Marx nodded. "Yes. He won't remember a thing." He replied.

"Why did he turn into a monster?" Naklai asked, coming up to stand beside Starkellis.

Marx shrugged, which looked odd for a cat to do.

"Okay, how do we get out of these outfits?" Starkellis inquired. "Oh and the bow." She still held the Bow of Light in her hands.

"Power down. And they're called fukus. Just think about returning to what you had on before you transformed. That's powering down." Marx replied.

"Will the Bow go too?" Sailor Starkellis asked.

"Yes." Marx said simply.

The two girls concentrated and their fukus faded, along with the Bow of Light, into their jeans (or skirt for Toka's case) and shirts and their own shoes.

Toka's hair was even back into the braid down her back and the fallen little braid tucked behind one ear. But their symbols were still very visible. Toka pulled the thin braid back across her forehead and with an extra hairpin she found in her pocket, pinned her hair back in place.

"It is covered?" she asked, though she knew it was; she'd had years of practice.

Sihane looked over at her and nodded, "Yes." She looked back at Marx.

"We should get back to my place. I'm not sure we should be seen around her for awhile, especially if anybody saw." Toka said. She knelt and held her arms out. Marx went to her and was scooped up. Toka then rose and with Marx in her arms looked to Sihane.

"We need to get our things form where we left them." Sihane said as she slid her hands into her pockets. But looked startled as she pulled her right hand out. She pulled out the henshin pen and turned her questioning gaze to the cat.

Marx blinked at her and then turned towards Toka's body and pressed his nose to her chest. Toka looked down and found the locket on a silver chain around her neck.

"Never part with them. You will never know when trouble brews." Marx said and then settled in the girl's arms.

"Okay, let's go now." Sihane urged.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own SM, but the American people I do.**

**Chapter 3**

Sihane lounged on Tokahari's bed on her stomach, her chin resting on her folded arms. She watched as Marx groomed himself thoroughly. Toka straddled her comfy vanity chair facing her cat and new friend. The two girls watched the cat in silence and when he finished he looked directly at Toka.

"I'm hungry. Do you have any food?" he asked.

Toka giggled and Sihane smiled. "Sure. I think we have some tuna. Would you like some?" she asked.

"Yes!" Marx immediately replied, sitting up straight.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Toka left and about five minutes later returned with a bowl full of tuna. She set it on the ground and sat back in her chair. Marx jumped down from the bed and quickly went to the bowl. He immediately began eating. Toka made eye contact with Sihane and giggled. The two of them had tears streaming from their eyes when Marx bothered to lift his head. He eyed them and licked the bowl clean before saying anything.

"What's so funny?" Marx asked.

Toka shook her head and wiped her eyes. Sihane took a deep, calming breath and replied, "You were so funny when you ate."

Marx considered that and replied, "I was _hungry_. All they gave me in the shop was cat food!" he said slightly indignant.

Toka made eye contact with Sihane again. The girl on the bed raised her eyebrows. Then Toka said simply, "You're a cat. You're _supposed_ to eat cat food."

Marx gave her a look of disapproval.

"Cat food gets tiring after a couple of reincarnations. I prefer fast food now." He said.

The girls just stared at him. He licked his whiskers and stared back unblinking.

Toka sighed. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen and see what else we have."

"I'm fine for right now. Maybe later. As soon as I've had a nap." Marx replied with a yawn. He jumped up onto the bed and curled up on a pillow. Instantly he was asleep before the two girls could say anything.

Toka and Sihane looked at each other and just blinked.

"I think he did that on purpose." Toka looked back over at the cat on her bed.

Sihane nodded with a smirk. "I think he did too." She agreed. She looked over at an alarm clock sitting on Toka's nightstand and found that it was 3:35.

"I should probably leave. I have homework I need to finish before tomorrow." Sihane sat up. She stretched and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She found her shoes nearby and began pulling them on.

"Will I see you in school tomorrow?" Toka asked.

Sihane looked up into the girl's eyes.

"Of course. We have Japanese Studies together." She replied.

Toka's eyes widened in surprise. "I never knew that!"

"Well, sometimes, actually I usually skip, but when I _do_ go to class, I sit in the very back closest to the door. Apart from you, I'm usually one of the quietest." Sihane replied.

"Oh. Now that you mention it, I _have_ seen you a couple of times." Toka said thoughtfully.

Sihane smirked at her, rising from the bed without waking Marx. Toka rose from her chair and bent to pick up the bowl that Marx had eaten out of.

"Well, I'll walk you out. Besides I need to get my own schoolwork. I don't think I finished some of it." Toka said following her friend out of the bedroom.

Sihane smiled at the younger girl's last words. She had finally found a friend she could share anything with. Already they had a deep secret--They together were warriors for the solar system.

All too soon the two girls arrived on the ground floor. Toka held the front door open for her new friend, wearing a smile.

"See ya tomorrow." Sihane called over her shoulder as she walked past the girl.

"See ya." Toka called back. She watched as Sihane left and then closed the door. She found her backpack and purse not too far away and as she bent to pick them up, her locket fell forward nearly hitting Toka's face. She took her stuff and quickly went up to her room.

Setting the bags beside her desk they were momentarily forgotten as Toka unclasped the locket. She lightly sat on the bed and gazed down to her hands. The locket was actually nice to look at and felt comfortable and very familiar in her hands. She found that it could open and ever so carefully opened it fully. In the center of the compact was a beautiful clear crystal. She gently touched it with the tip of a finger and found it pointy. But it wasn't so pointy that it would pierce skin. Toka also felt an aura of power from the crystal. It was comforting and then Toka could hear words being whispered in her mind.

"Past Memories Reveal," Toka whispered without another moment's thought.

The crystal flared with silvery-white light and engulfed the girl completely.

"_Princess, your mother is searching for you. She informed me that she has something to give you." The young servant girl curtsied at the doorway of the parlor._

_Tacria looked up from her book, her silver eyes focusing back on reality. She turned to look at the servant and gave a warm smile._

"_Thank you Nanya. Where is my mother?" she said, her musical voice softly filling the large room._

"_She is in her solar, your Highness." Nanya replied bobbing her head._

_Closing her book she said, "Thank you. You may go." And dismissed the servant. Nanya left, curtseying once more. Tacria set her book aside on a small table and rose from her comfortable chair. She straightened her ankle length full-skirted navy blue dress. The sleeves were long and narrow ending at the wrist and then flaring out. The neckline was modest, forming a v well above her breasts. Her waist length long black hair was bound up in a masterpiece of curls with braids here and there. And on her forehead in the center was a silver eight-point star that she bore with pride and dignity._

_Leaving the parlor Tacria gracefully made her way through the very spacious palace hallways. Her destination was the Royal Wing where the family suits were. As she approached her mother's solar, the servant standing just outside the room, whom was apparently waiting for her, came to attention. Immediately she opened the door, stood to one side and announced in a clear voice,_

"_Her Highness Princess Tacria has arrived."_

_Tacria stepped inside and walked past the servant as she nodded briefly to him. She swept a deep curtsey to her mother, who had looked up at the announcement. When Tacria rose she also found that her father was also there._

"_Come here my daughter." Queen Serphrina Skystar said warmly._

_Tacria obliged and walked to stand before her parents. She looked up at her father, who stood beside the chair his wife occupied. His silver eyes were warm as they looked down upon his daughter and his dark blond hair ended just below his shoulders was kept back in a tail at the nape of his neck._

"_What do you wish to speak to me of?" Tacria asked, gazing back at her mother. She looked into the queen's light blue eyes, finding her love._

"_Your father and I have discussed it with one another and decided you were ready," Serphrina started. Tacria looked puzzled, but did not voice a word. She waited for her beloved mother to continue. She watched as the queen of Starkellis held out a hand that opened to reveal a palm-sized locket. The locket was black except for the silver eight point star in the center that spread out to the edges. "We have decided that you are ready to become the Sailor Senshi. You are old enough and your training is efficient; magical and physical. It is your birthright." Serphrina said._

_Tacria looked dazed, her silver eyes going from her mother, to her father, to her mother again and then down at the proffered locket._

"_But, Mother, I don't think I'm strong enough," Tacria tried to protest. She was overwhelmed by the thought of becoming one of the Solar System's warrior/protectors. Despite what her parents thought, _she_ didn't think she was ready for the responsibility._

_Her father studied her with a warm expression, "You _are_ ready, and strong enough. Just have faith in your powers." He said._

_Tacria looked up at him and finally nodded. Slowly reaching out she took the locket form her mother's hand. With both hands she held the locket as if it were delicate and could break if she didn't keep it steady. As she looked down at it, the lid opened all on its own, revealing a clear crystal embedded in the center. The Takarrie Crystal. A light shone from the crystal and brightened as it engulfed the princess._

_It faded just a couple of minutes later and when it did Tacria closed the lid, looking serene and confident. Falling into a deep curtsey, she held the locket in one hand._

"_I have been accepted by the Crystal's power and I am now Sailor Starkellis, Senshi of Memory and Keeper of Stars. I accept my duty with pride and dignity and will put out my life to protect our planet, and Solar System." She said formally._

"_Rise now new Senshi." King Caitor said._

_Tacria rose and looked upon her parents._

"_Now, there is something else. We've received communication from the Allied System next to ours." Serphrina said, a smile on her lips and her eyes dancing merrily._

_Tacria's eyebrows rose, "Really? Whatever about? From who exactly?" she asked all in one breath._

"_The Moon Kingdom," her mother replied. She turned to the small table beside her and picked up a letter. Looking back at her daughter she held it out to her._

_Tacria took it, curtsied once more and excused herself. Clutching the locket and the letter she made her way back to the parlor she had previously been in. Her patience was rubbing thin—news from the Moon Kingdom was usually always exciting, though never came very often. But she held it back as she settled gracefully in her chair, placing the Senshi locket in her lap to hold the silver and gold envelope. She opened it, pulled out the letter and immediately started reading it:_

To Her Royal Highness Princess Tacria Skystar of Planet Starkellis, Heir to the Starkellis Throne, Heir to the Takarrie Throne, daughter of King Caitor and Queen Serphrina Skystar.

From Her Royal Highness Princess Serenity Mooncrest of Planet Moon, Heir to the Moon Kingdom, daughter of King Arkeal and Queen Serenity Mooncrest.

You are cordially invited to attend the Masquerade Ball to celebrate the forming of many treasured alliances. It would be a great honor for you to attend. Thank You.

_Tacria's face was bursting with excitement. It had been so long since the last ball at the Moon Kingdom and she couldn't wait to attend. Especially if her beloved friends and allies from her own solar system were also attending._

_Just then, the servant Nanya once again entered the room, curtseying deeply._

"_Princess?" she said._

_Tacria dragged her gaze from her letter up to the servant, "Yes Nanya?" _

"_I was sent to inform you that a passenger ship from Naklai has pulled into port. It is the ship Royal Vine, milady." She said, slowly rising from the curtsey._

"_Oh thank you Nanya. You are excused for the rest of the day." Tacria said with a smile when the young servant looked very surprised. The letter still in hand she picked the locket back up and rose from her chair._

_Nanya gave another deep curtsey before turning to leave. Tacria gracefully walked out of the room saying to herself,_

"_Oh I can't wait to speak with Sacra! She'll be so excited for this!"_

Toka's mind came back to the present. She blinked down at the locket and crystal in her hands. Still trying to collect her own thoughts back, she never noticed that Marx had waken and stretched.

"So," he started, breaking into her thoughts.

"…Wha…?" she asked, still a little dazed. She turned her silver eyes towards the cat. She closed the locket without looking at it, keeping her gaze on the feline, waiting for him to continue.

"You have unlocked a piece of your past life. You have learned one way of how to use your crystal." Marx stated.

"Yeah, what about it? Is it important?" she asked, a puzzled frown on her face.

Marx walked to stand right next to her, his cat eyes firm.

"Of course it's important. Your crystal can unlock the memories of _anyone_. You are the _Senshi of Memory_." He replied, his voice had a touch of exasperation in it. Toka blinked at him, but she understood what he said, "Therefore, this won't be the only time you or someone else will be influenced by the crystal and get thrown into past life memories."

"Oh," Toka whispered, her frown gone. She turned away from the cat and her gaze caught on the clock. It was now 4:45.

"Oh my gosh! That much time passed while I was memory-locked?" she exclaimed, bounding up from the bed. Marx lost his balance when the bed moved suddenly and collapsed on the bedspread. With what dignity he could salvage he rose back up and sent a small glower at the girl.

"Yes. However long it took in the past is going to take that much time while it's being replayed in the present." Marx replied.

"Hm…okay. I just hope that whenever it happens it won't take a whole day to play out." She said with a small frown as she clasped the locket back around her neck.

"I don't think you'd have any to last _quite_ that long." Marx said cocking his head thinking it over.

"Good." She looked back at him. "Well, I need to go start dinner. And you can come keep me company until my father comes home. I think we should keep you a secret until the weekend." She said as he followed her out and down to the kitchen.

"So, you're going to go out on the weekend and then "buy me"?" he asked, clearly amused with the notion. He knew that since she'd be hiding him she wouldn't buy cat food for a couple of days. _That_ meant she would _have_ to give him human food. He thought with a very smug smile to himself.

"Yes. I thought that would be the easiest way to explain your presence." She replied as they arrived in the spacious kitchen. She went to the large walk-in pantry where one whole shelf was reserved for the great many cookbooks the Kisiel family owned. Marx followed her still and his eyes widened when he caught sight of all the books.

"Whoa!" if he had been human he would have whistled. "Are you a good cook or something?" he asked.

Toka chose a book and glanced down at him, "Yes, I actually enjoy cooking. And I've been doing it since I was ten. My father let me take over the kitchen at that time and he's never complained once. Actually, sometimes he asks me to cook something for his coworkers. I always get compliments." She grinned. They walked back out and she sat at the small table, Marx jumping up and getting on top of the table.

"So who taught you to cook or did you teach yourself?" he inquired.

"Well, I taught myself a little bit, but my cousin Sonja, who's a year older, taught me just about everything I know before she moved up to Fort Worth. She's s whiz in the kitchen." She replied as she opened the book and started turning pages. "It's actually quite funny how long she's been cooking. Her mother finally gave up when Sonja was seven. I've always been told the story." She said, looking up to meet Marx's eyes.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, when she was four her mother was making gingerbread cookies. Sonja went climbed up beside her mother and tasted the batter. Then she made a face and said, 'Mommy, you didn't put enough ginger in the batter,' I will never forget that story. It's always being told no matter that we've all heard it too many times to count." Toka giggled.

Marx just stared at her and then let out a cat's version of a laugh. But he was really thinking about what she told him and knew he should meet Toka's cousin Sonja. Then he watched as she moved about the kitchen preparing the meal for that night.

She was almost done when the front door opened signaling that her father was home.

"Quick, find someplace to hide before he sees you and then get up to my room!" she whispered frantically. "I'll be sure to save you something." She added as she saw him scurry around for a hiding place. She quickly looked up when her father came into the kitchen, following his nose to the bounty of pleasing and mouth-watering aromas.

"It smells as if you are preparing a feast in here," her father said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Toka blushed and said, "Well it's been awhile since we've had one of my large meals and I didn't want to lose my touch. What would Sonja think?" she grinned.

He father returned the grin and then said, "I am going to go change before we sit down for this delicious arrangement, if you do not mind."

"No, go ahead Dad," she said. She watched as her father left the room, heading upstairs and then heard the door to the master bedroom close behind him. She sighed with relief and then saw Marx come out from behind a bookcase in the living room.

"I will go to your room." He said before he darted from the room towards the stairs.

Toka let out another sigh of relief and then set herself to finish setting out the dinnerware and the food. She even fixed the drinks, knowing what her father would like to drink. All the while she thought about the cat up in her bedroom. The Guardian of the Sailor Senshi of the Takarrie Solar System. There was much she wanted to know, but now she would just have to wait. She gave a tiny sigh but then placed a pleasant smile on her face. She needed to act normal while she was with her father.


End file.
